Jaster Sleemosuiter
Life Jaster Sleemosuter was born on Nar Shaddaa. His father was a smuggler named Kyle Sleemosuiter and his mother was a bartender named Mara Karen. When Master Rahm Kota found him on Nar Shaddaa building his own lightsaber with the force without special training he checked his midi chlorian reading he found that the level was as high as Master Yoda's! He was brought to the jedi temple to train under Master Davish Primestaff. Missions Before the Clone Wars One of Jaster's first missions was in the Underlevels of Corusant. Jaster and Davish were to find a Sepritist spy who just recently hacked into Republic Intelligance. Jaster and Davish were attacked by a group of thugs. They were easily apprehended the thugs. They headed back to the upper levels to interrogate them. 3 hours later Jaster and Davish made one of them tell who they hired them. It turns out tje spy hired them. The thug told them he was a Aleena and he was heading to the landing pad to take a ship off planet to Raxus Prime. Jaster and Davish rushed to the landing pad and captured the Aleena. On Raxus Prime Jaster and Davish captured the spy's contact. He was a Toydarian CIS commander named Jooga. They had to fight hundreds of battle droids until they reached Jooga's quarters. Jooga tried to kill them with a weak blaster pistol but Davish deflected a laser which hit the commander's arm and they captured him. Battle of Geonosis When the Jedi sent to Geonosis Jaster and Davish were assigned to a squadron of troops led by Commander Bull. When the Separatists send in a new kind of tank Jaster rushed in. He found out that he had to destroy the tank from the inside. He smashed the cockpit of the tank and jumped in. As soon as he did a laser gate replaced the cockpit. Jaster then pulled out a thermal detonator and blew himself and the tank. Jaster survived but he lost an eye, a leg and an arm. These were replaced but the eye was replaced with a Mangaguard eye. Jaster then led command of his troops. Ordering a Y-Wing bombing squad, a mine sweeping squad guarded by some ARC Troopers and a rotary gun squad to take out the Separatist's defences. The Battle of Jabiim Jaster and Davish were sent to Jabiim to help a large group of Padawans including Anakin Skywalker. During the battle Obi-Wan Kenobi was thought dead during the battle and all the Padawans except Anakin died during the battle. One of Jaster's good friends, the Gand Padawan Vaapesh was killed during the battle. Jaster was a youngling when Vaapesh was a youngling. They were in the same class Yoda teaches to younglings. Jaster and Davish escaped the planet in a Republic Gunship. The battle was lost. Battle of Christopsis Over Christophsis Jaster and Davish fought a brutal air battle. Jaster took down a Trade Federation Battleship by destroying a Sepritist Frigate with siesmic charges and the frigate rammed into the battleship. Battle of Teth At Teth Davish and Jaster led the 681st Legion to Teth Castle where they fought 20 squadron of droids in the castle courtyard. Jaster and Davish and the 681st legion almost died from a droid bombing run if not Jaster, Davish and 100 members of the 681st legion ran inside the Castle and then back out to finish off the remaining droids. Battle of Ryloth On an air battle over Ryloth Davish's cruiser the Ranger was under attack. Two boarding frigates had broaded on either side. Jaster took command of the ship. A droid fighter squadron tried taking out the thrusters but Jaster opened the garbage hatch on the back of the ship and the garbage destroyed the fighters. Soon the Separatists fired boardng pods. Soon the ship was overrun. Jaster had a crazy plan. He ordered the pilots to get into there ships and fire into the hanger. The plan worked. Jaster and Davish killed off the remaining droids. Jaster ordered the emergancy booster engines to go on. They crash landed in Ryloth. Battle Over Kamino When the Sepritists invaded Kamino Davish, Jaster and a Jedi named Borlan Galebash were sent to destroy the Sepritist fleet. The Ranger and the Purity were under heavy fire. Jaster jumped into his Kor'mek starfighter and led a group of Y-Wing bombers to General Grevious's Providence Destroyer and took out one of the thrusters. Jaster was soon under heavy fire and had to move on to another ship. He destroyed one of the Recusant Destroyers which drifted into a Munfincent Frigate and make a massive explosion. Soon Borlan was in his green Jedi Starfighter. He led a group of V19-Torrent Fighters. He was about to fire a proton torpedo when General Grevious's Providence Destroyer started to fire onto his position. His ship was hit right on the cockpit and he died instantly with the whole squadren of V19-Torrent Fighters. The Purity was literaly ripped apart by a group of Hyena Bombers who bombarded it with bombs. When Republic Reenforcements arrived the Seprisists fled. The battle was won. The Battle of Felucia On Felucia, Jaster fought in the battle on the planets surface. He fought in the front lines along with another clone commander of the 681st named Commander Boar. Jaster, Boar and the 681st Legion were soon pinned down by Super Battle Droids and Sniper Droids. Jaster and the 681st fought hard until Boar was shot in the face by a sniper droid and died in an instant. The 681st Legion retreated with a low morale. When they went back to the Republic Base Jaster picked out the best troopers in the 681st to help him in an ambush. Made up of 4 snipers, 2 troopers carrying Rotary cannons and 6 troopers with the standard DC-15 blasters hid in the trees. As soon as the main force arrived Jaster jumped down from a tree and soon the droids were under heavy fire. The droids morale was badly wounded and when the rest of the 681st Legion arrived along with Davish Primestaff and Commander Bull the battle was won. The 2nd Battle of Geonosis Geonosis, the planet that the Clone Wars began, was about to have more Battle Droids destroyed and Clone Troopers and Geonosians in body bags. Over the planet Jaster and Davish escorted the Republic Gunships reach he planets surface. They were attacked by droid fighters and Geonosian Starfighters. Jaster and Davish had the fight their way to the planets surface and help the Republic Gunships to land on the planet. Jaster was shot down during the battle and crash landed convinently in front of the Republic Base on the planet. Davish escorted the Gunships to safety. Davish and Jaster were then to help the Y-Wings take out Sepritist tanks that were about to overrun Obi-Wan Kenobi. Jaster and Davish climbed into their assigned Y-Wing fighters and helped the Y-Wings obliterate the the tanks. Then they were assigned to defend the Point Rain Landing Zone. They were attacked by Geonosians and Droids. Since lightsabers can't block the Geonosian sonic blaster bolts they were constantly dodging. They successfully defended the Landing Zone. Their next task was to defend the shield generator. Jaster and Davish helped defend the shield generator by mounting on RX-200 tanks and destroyed any droids heading for the shield generator. The battle was won. Battle of Iceburg Three Jaster, Davish, The 681st Legion, the 681st ARC Commander Steel (given the name because he carries a cortosis bladed sword) and two other ARC Troopers called Hawkeye (a sniper) and and Rapidshot (who carries a Rotary Gun) and the Wolfpack Legion were sent to an iceburg called Iceburg Three on Mon Cala to fight the sepritist droids under the command of General Grevious. Davish sent Hawkeye to the highest point so he could snipe any droids. They had to fight many droids just to get the the Comm tower. Davish contacts the Jedi Counsel and tells them Iceburg Three has been taken by the Sepritists. General Grevious sent in a droid army to take the Republic Base. Jaster and Davish, the 681st Legion and the Wolfpack in retaliation defended the Republic Base. Then General Grevious appeared himself. Hawkeye tried landing a fatal headshot on Grevious with his sniper but Grevious delfected the laser which hit Hawkeye on the shoulder and then was shot down by 10 battle droids. Jaster charged at Grevious but Grevious smacked Jaster across the face, sending him flying through a window and hit his head on the wall, knocking him out. Davish and ARC Commander Steel fought Grevious. Davish Force Pushed Grevious in the chest, shattering his chest armor and the General fled. After Plo Koon wounded the Sepritist's Fleet's morale the Sepritist Fleet retreated another battle won by the Republic. Mission on Umbara On Umbara Jaster was captured by the Trandoshans there but was soon rescued by Davish Primestaff and Commader Bull. They learned that the Seaparatists made a new weapon with the ability to take out a whole fleet of ships with one fire of the weapon. With the help of Delta Squad and the 681st Legion led by Commander Bull they were able to take out the weapon. As soon as this happened a Republic frigate appeared to be heading right towards Jaster and Davish's squad. He used to force to hold the frigate in place while the men on board evacuated and he threw the frigate into the giant hole where the superweapon used to be. Mission on Carlac On Carlac Davish, Jaster and the 681st Legion led by Commander Bull were sent on a mission to capture Pre Vizla. In a dense forest area they were attacked by Death Watch soldiers. Jaster and Davish had to take care of the snipers in the trees. Jaster was shot in the shoulder by one of the snipers but was still able to fight with a lightsaber. They dispatched all of the Death Watch soldiers and made it to the destroyed village. They had a showdown with Pre Vizla and his commanders. Pre Vizla escaped but his commanders were killed. Jaster's 1st Solo Mission: Nal Hutta One of Jaster's solo missions took him to Nal Hutta. He was tasked to hunt down a Bounty Hunter called "Bloodbath". Jaster tracked him to an anicent Evocii camp. He hunted down "Bloodbath" and had a showdown. After cutting of "Bloodbath's" hand the bounty hunter told him that he killed his father. Jaster killed "Bloodbath." 2nd Solo Mission: Raxus Prime' Jaster was sent to Raxus Prime to track down a droid bounty hunter called D5-B9 who recently just killed a Jedi Master named Dorlan Bladecaller. Jaster found the droid and cut him down. Finding his Past When it was time for Jaster to take the Jedi Trials Jaster at first didn't feel ready and refusing to do the Jedi Trials until he found out who "Bloodbath" worked for (all Bounty Hunters only work for money.) He first traveled to Nar Shaddaa. In a bar he met an old man named Dorin Dashblade, who claimed to know his father. He told Jaster that his father had a bounty put on him by a nortorius gang leader named Holdin Fangfist, the leader of a gang who call themselves the Bloody Fist. Jaster, in rage, went to the sector the gang controlled. He slaughtered them and saved Holdin for last. He asked Holdin why he killed his father. Holdin told him that his father used to be a member of the gang. His father betrayed him and took his ship "The Blood Falcon". Jaster asked him where the ship was and Holdin told him the docking bay it was parked in. Jaster cut off his head and threw Holdin's head to his 2 dogs. Then took "The Blood Falcon" and returned to Corusant to take the Jedi Trials. The Jedi Trials Jaster was now confident that he could complete the Trials. His first trial was to let go of his anger. He entered a large dark room. He was attacked by Darth Desolous, a Pa'an Sith Lord killed thousands of years ago. Jaster fought without anger and after a brutal battle Jaster cut off the dead Sith Lord's head and went off to his second trial. The second trial was to find the truth. He entered a room filled with bookshelves filled with Databooks and Holocrons. Jaster saw Davish sitting on the ground meditating. When Jaster walked near him Davish force pushed him to the ground and turned into Darth Phobios. They fought a brutal battle ending with Jaster becoming victorius again when he Force Bursted her into a wall. The final trial was one when he had to let go of his feelings for his father. He did so and completed his trials and bacame a Jedi Knight. Jaster Sleemosuiter, Jedi Knight Jaster happy about not being a Padawan anymore earned his new gear, cortosis armor from Melestare. He was highly skilled and was offered to even train a padawan. He refused though. Jaster's 3rd Solo Mission: Ord Mantell Another one of Jaster's solo missions was on Ord Mantell. Jaster was to find a secret sepritist base inside a volcano and then report back to Republic Intelligance. What Jaster saw was a secret labatory making chemical weapons. Jaster fought his way into the control room where he copied the CIS weapon flies and then sent them to Republic Intelligance and then shut down the factory. Before he could make it out of the factory a Skakoan bounty hunter named "Dauntless" attacked him with a stolen jedi lightsaber. Jaster and "Dauntless" fought a brutal showdown resulting in Jaster damaging his full-body environment suit and the Skakoan bounty hunter blew up. Battle of Tython When the CIS stumbled on the ancestrial jedi planet Tython Jaster, Davish, Rahm Kota, Jedi Master Kazden Paratus, the 681st Legion and Kota's milita were sent over to protect the anicent Jedi Temple. The droid army led under General Grevious attacked the daring group of Republic heroes. Jaster cut off one of General Grevious's hands and Grevious fled to a Sepretist Transport and fled. Having detroyed all of the droids they eplored the dark halls of the anicent Jedi Temple. They found the holocrons of the first members of the Jedi Counsel and a stash of lightsaber crystals. After they found any useful stuff the defenders of the Jedi Temple went back to Corusant... but they didn't expect it in flames! Battle of Corusant When Jaster, Davish, Rahm Kota, Kazdan Paratus, the 681st Legion and Kota's Militia entered the Core they saw the Sepritist blockaded the planet and fighting the Republic Fleet they headed to the planet's surface. Except Jaster. Jaster, disobeying Davish's orders climbed into his starfighter and headed toward the Invisable Hand. Davish and the others landed on Corusant. They reached the Jedi Temple to see if there were any droids but didn't see any. Mace Windu contacted Davish telling him that the Sepritists are after Palpatine. They reached the Senate Building. They reached the Senete room and fought thousands of droids. Meanwhile Jaster had made his way to the Invisable Hand but was soon being chased by Tri-Fighter Droids and Vulture Droids. One of the droid fighters shot one of Jaster's wings and Jaster had to make an emergancy landing on a Victory-class Republic Crusier. He then made his way to the bridge and tell the crew to evacuate. He reached the ship's hanger. While trying to convince the Admiral to evacuate the ship a Vulture Droid fired a torpedo at the bridge. Jaster survived the explosion but lost his robotic arm. He made his way to the door but the door was blocked by shrapnal from the explosion. The Cruiser crash-landed near the Jedi Temple. Jaster, whos Kor'mek Starfighter was destroyed, picked a brown and silver Eta-2 Jedi Starfighter equiped with siesmic mines, proton torpedos, ion cannons and blasters. After Anakin and Obi-Wan returned from rescuing the Chancellor the battle was won. Order 66 On the planet of Rodia Davish, Jaster and the 681st Legion were defending a Rodian village from the CIS when the 681st suddenly started to fire at the 2 Jedi. Jaster and Davish wiped out many of the clones (not including Commander Bull, he survived the Jedi attack) and fled to the Jedi Temple on Corusant to warn the other Jedi. As soon as the entered the planets surface they saw the temple in flames. They then fled to Kashyyyk and met Kento Marak and his son Galen. When Darth Vader attacked Kashyyyk Jaster and Davish helped defend the Wookie Village. When Kento was killed and his son was taken by Darth Vader they fled to Corusant and they hid in the Underlevels desguised as smugglers. Joining the Rebels When the Rebels were founded by Galen Marak (who was called Starkiller now) they joined the Rebel allience. Jaster and Davish fought in numerous battles with the Rebels but sadly never fought in any major battles other than the space battle over Endor Rebel Mission: Ord Mantell On Ord Mantell Jaster and Davish revisited the Volcano Labrotory. The Imperials were using weapon plans made by Lord Grathan, a sith lord who betrayed the Emporer and made strange and powerful weapons. Jaster and Davish found out that the Imperials were installing fallen Stormtrooper brains into the droids and gave them instant knowlege in the use of weapondry, piloting or slicing. Jaster and Davish blew up the volcano labrotory. Rebel Mission: Utapau Imperial Shipyard Over the planet Utapau Jaster and Davish were to destroy an Imperial shipyard making Imperial Dreadnaught-class Star Destroyers. Jaster and Davish's ship the Iron Fist was pulled into the shipyard by the shipyard's tractor beam. They had to fight a squad of Terror Troopers before exiting the shipyard's hanger and into the factory itself. While Davish shut down the tractor beams Jaster set charges in the Shipyards main reactor. He was ambushed my a Terrorwalker. Jaster destroyed the Terrorwalker by throwing the droid into the reactor. The reactor self-destructed and Jaster and Davish (who shut down the tractor beams) barely escaped the massive explosion. The Siege of Kamino On Kamino Jaster, Davish, Rahm Kota, the clone of Starkiller and a large group of Rebels were to destroy the cloning facility and save Captain Juno Eclipes. Jaster and Davish made there way to Clone Cloning Facility and fought there way to the control room. Jaster hacked into the computer while Davish defended him. Jaster succsesfully hacked the computer, shut down the cloning facilities and destroyed the cloning machines. Dantoine After Starkiller's clone and Rahm Kota rescued Juno and apprehended Darth Vader Jaster and Davish were stationed on the planet Dantoine. They guarded Darth Vader until he was broken out by the Imperial Army. The Battle Over Endor The only major battle they fought was the Battle of Endor. They were abord one of the Mon Calamari Cruisers and at one point climbed into X-Wings an led Shadow Squadron to help destroy the Executor. The New Jedi Order After the Galactic Civil War they helped train Padawans at the Massasi Temple on Yavin 4. They were excellent Jedi trainers. Jaster, who was considered a Jedi Master but never They participated in the Battle of Korriban during the Marka Ragnos crisis. They were on Corusant when the Yuuzang Vong attacked. Davish was killed during the attack but Jaster avenged his master by landing the final shot on the World Ship. Jaster then took the apprentice Naarak Gundarkblade, a male Gand who was a refugee on Corusant during the assault. He trained him until Jaster was killed by a Mon Calamari bounty hunter named "Jedihunter." Skills Jaster is highly skilled with the force. Knowlage of both the light and dark side of the force (he never used the dark side until the New Jedi Order was founded) Jaster has used 3 holocrons. One containing the Holocron of Darth Reven (he was a jedi, a sith and then back to a jedi), the Holocron of Vodo Siosk Baas and of Satele Shan. Jaster is skilled in combat force ablilities like Force Push, Force Repulse and Force Burst (creating a powerful blast of the force which is sort of like a force push but in to form of a light blue flireball. This tactic was used by Satele Shan during the Battle of Alderaan on Darth Malgus.) During the New Republic era he mastered Force Lightning, Force Choke and Force Rage (Darth Maul used this tactic to survive being cut in half and surviving the fall in the reactor pit.) Jaster is a skilled machanic as well. He modified his Mandolorian Kor'mek Starfighter (which was destroy and replaced by a brown and silver Eta-2 Jedi Starfighter) and the Iron Fist. Jaster is also very skilled with weapondry. Able to identify any kind of weapon without hesitation (except weapons the Yuuzang Vong used.) Jaster is also a skilled pilot. Weapons and Gear Jaster weilds a green double bladed lightsaber and wears armor. He also carries a med pack, a backup lightsaber (a green training saber), and a weak blaster pistol. Droids Jaster owns a green Astromech droid named M1-L0 and a silver Protocal Droid named R3-D6. Quotes "Eat Lightsaber, Sleemo!" Jaster to Jooga "We either need an army of exterminators or a giant fly-swatter!" Jaster to Davish on Geonosis The Geonosians are going to need a lot of body bags... their going to need them." Jaster to Davish "Your kind reminds me of the bugs I swat while I eat lunch outside." Jaster to himself on Geonosis "What a dump!" Jaster to himself on Jabiim "That was pretty!" Jaster after destroying the Trade Federation Battleship over Cristophsis "Lets turn these droids to scrap, Commander!" Jaster to Commander Bull on Teth "Take out those snipers before they pump some plasma bolts into our heads!" Jaster to the 681st on Felucia Category:Male Characters Category:Jedi Category:Jedi padawan Category:Humans Category:Member